1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device and a fabricating method therefor, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescent device having solar cells therein and a fabricating method for integrating the organic electroluminescent device and solar cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer, communication and consumer products have become the main trend of high technology. Portable electronic devices are also the essential products of development. Of course, displays are also included. Today, the displays include Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Electro-luminescent Display, Light Emitting Diode Display, Vacuum Fluorescent Display, Field Emission Display (FED) and Electro-chromic Display.
Compared with these displays, the organic electroluminescent display, however, has advantages of self-luminescence, wide viewing angle, high resolution, low power consumption, easy manufacturing process, low costs, low operational temperature, fast response speed, low driving voltage, etc. It has potential application and can become the main trend for the next generation displays.
An organic electroluminescent device uses an organic electroluminescent material serving for display, which is composed of a pair of electrodes and an organic electroluminescent layer. When a current is applied to the device, electrons and holes recombine within the organic electroluminescent layer and generate photons. Therefore, light having different colors accordingly is depending on the material property of the organic electroluminescent layer.
However, when a display is stand-by, it still consumes the power. Therefore, how to extend dischargetime of battery of the organic electroluminescent display is an essential issue that should be resolved.